True Heart of A Racer
by Watapon12
Summary: Not all racers had understood their true heart for racing and cars right away. They sometimes take time to realize and make connections with their cars and this is what happened to Fujiwara Takumi. COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Summary:**

**A story how the five-year old Takumi discovered his true heart for racing. He maybe has not understood his heart for racing at first but its been there from the very start. This may progress to a teenage Takumi.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Initial D. The genius and very imaginational Shuichi Shigeno does.**

**Hey! I'm back! To all who supported my very first Initial D fic, I just wanted to thank you all again! I hope you will all support this new (still undecided how long) shot story, too.**

**Hope you will all enjoy reading this as I've enjoyed writing this.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**True Heart of A Racer**

**PART 1**

A cute little boy with blondish brown hair sat lazily on a sofa in front of a television, his eyes resting boredly on a cartoon show pictured by the television. He is actually watching a comedy cartoon show but it is as if he is watching a boring news channel in what his expression is showing by now. It looks bored, almost expressionless.

"Takumi!" an audible low male voice called out to the little boy sitting on the sofa. Even though he had heard the call loud and clear, he remained silent and idles on his seat.

A man in his late twenties climbed down the stairs that led to the living room.

"Hey, kid," he called his son once more as he reached the living room, this time in a lower tone.

He just simply turned his head over his shoulder and looked at his father boredly.

The man had short black hair and his closed eyes, which is amazing how he can see through those solid lids, rested on bored brown orbs.

"Watching some cartoons, eh? Why don't you go to bed early tonight? We will be early tomorrow."

"Why?" Takumi asked, obviously not interested.

Bunta let out a smirk, "You'll see. Now, go to bed. You'll need it."

Takumi, not understanding a single thing and not even bothering to, stood up and turned off the television. He decided to just obey his father.

"Goodnight, Otosan," Takumi said while climbing the stairs.

"You too, kid," Bunta replied his smirk still on. "You'll need badly. Believe me."

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

If the little Takumi thought that his sleeping time was very soon, the little thought of what his father's vocabulary of early didn't even slipped his mind that it has to be this very soon.

He was just sleeping soundly when suddenly loud knocking that soon became banging when no answer came from the inside can be heard.

"Hey, kid! Wake up! We don't have all day!"

Moaning can be heard from the boy then he slowly opened his eyes and sat up lazily, rubbing his eyes at the same time to rub off the sleep. He took the clock that's lying at the bed side desk and checked the time.

3:45 A.M.

He rubbed his eyes again, hoping that his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

3:45 A.M.

No. his eyes were definitely not playing tricks on him. What is his crazy father thinking? Wanted to play hide and seek during this time of the day?

The banging died down. The older man held the cigarette from his mouth and said, "I know you are awake now, kid. Open the door."

He waited for a few seconds before the door opened, revealing a haggard-looking kid: his usual straight and neatly combed hair is now very messed up and spiking all over, and his eyes are a lot smaller than usual.

"What do you want?" he asked irritatingly.

"Go and get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"What?" he blurted out in disbelief. "Why?"

"No more questions. You'll find out later." He turned his back. "After you've changed, proceed to the car. Don't be late." He was about to walk away but he stopped on his tracks when he heard his son ask.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying his best to let his patience still overcome him until this point.

He turned his head to the younger Fujiwara, "Are you deaf or just unlimited? Like I said, you'll find out later, alright? Trust me; it will be lots of fun." He turned his head and walked away, leaving an enraged kid. He smiled as he heard an irritated murmur followed by a groan and a loud bang coming from closing a door.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

Fujiwara Bunta had just finished loading the last box of tofu at the trunk of the panda-colored car when his son had just emerged outside. He just changed in a white t-shirt and long brown shorts matched with white rubber shoes.

The Older Fujiwara saw the Little Fujiwara and said, "Good. You're here. Get in the car."

The Little Fujiwara yawned and while rubbing his eyes he asked his father, "I'm gonna ask you again. Where are we going this time of the day?"

"We're going to a hotel in Mount Akina," Bunta answered simply.

"Why?" he demanded. "What are we going to do there? Don't tell me we're going to rent a room there. You are aware that we already have a house here, don't you? We do not need a hotel to live in."

"No, you silly. We're going to deliver the tofu."

"What?" Takumi blurted out frustratingly. "You woke me up to deliver tofu?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" his father challenged.

"Why do I have to go with you? You do the deliveries alone all the time."

"Get in the car so that you'll know the reason why." Bunta climbed in the car and started the engine.

The Little Fujiwara, with nothing to do anymore, sighed in defeat and climbed in the passenger seat. He fastened his seat belt and it is then he noticed for the first time the cup, almost full of water, placed in a cup holder hanging by the dashboard.

"What's that for?" the little Fujiwara asked curiously for the first time as the car started to accelerate from the shop.

Bunta smirked. "So, you've noticed," he said not taking his eyes off the road. "Tofu are very soft so I have to drive the car carefully."

"What does it have to do with the cup of water?" Takumi asked puzzled.

"I should drive the car without letting the water from the cup spill out. Once the water does spill, expect smashed tofu."

Takumi just nodded to that.

Bunta looked at him. "Why? You're already interested in managing the tofu shop?" he challenged.

"No," Takumi answered honestly his eyes remained glued to the road in front of him. "Just asking."

Bunta smirked. "Oh, is that so? How I thought that you already wanted to manage the shop so that I can get my retirement as early as possible," he teased his son.

He headed his attention back to the road when he saw nothing in his son's reaction.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

Bunta looked briefly at his son as he made a four-wheel inertia drift at one of the corners of the famous Mount Akina's pass. He frowned when he saw no reaction came from his son. He drifted at the first hairpin of the Akina's uphill course, managing carefully not to allow water spill out from the cup. He tackled again another hairpin in mastery and was suddenly stunned in seeing his son now slowly drowsing to sleep.

"Hey! Don't sleep on me, kid!" he barked as he tackled the third hairpin without effort. The little Fujiwara jumped up involuntarily on his seat in surprise as his eyes shot back open. He groaned and sat up properly on his seat.

"Don't worry, kid. This is just the warm up. Wait until we go downhill. Trust me, you'll not get bored or drowse yourself to sleep. It will be so much fun," Bunta said in an almost menacing tone of voice

Every kid would be excited or scared by this time but the Little Fujiwara is not like any other kid: he seemed to mind little about this. He yawned once more and rubbed his eyes, trying his best to rub off the sleep in his eyes. He's just looking forward in going home, to his bed and get his well-deserved sleep.

Bunta looked briefly and amusingly at his son before looking back to the road then said, "Don't worry, kid. We'll be back soon before you know it."

_Part 2 coming soon…_

**Please do review! Praise and criticisms are very welcome and appreciated. I really want to know what you, my dear readers, think.**


	2. Part 2

** Is no one reading this story? I've gotten no reviews or any feedbacks. If there is, please do leave a review. I highly appreciate every feedback to help me improve my writing and know what everyone thinks about this one. Well, despite that here's part 2!**

**True Heart of A Racer**

**PART 2**

The panda-colored car came to a halt at the back part of the hotel. A screeching sound in pulling the handbrake can be heard and its engine died down.

Takumi looked outside the window, directly at the bright hotel and the landscape that cannot yet be seen clearly as it is still quite dark in this time of the day.

"Where are we?" Takumi asked his father as the older occupant started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"We're finally here at the back of a very nice hotel in Mount Akina."

"What are we doing here?" Takumi asked puzzled.

Bunta looked at his son funnily. "You really are an unlimited kid or are you really just not paying any attention to what I say? This is the place where I deliver the tofu every morning. I always deliver it this early because they serve this as one of the main ingredients in serving their breakfast for the hotel's occupants."

As he saw Takumi nodding to that he opened the driver's door and said, "You come with me as I hand these tofu to the head chef."

"Why do I still have to come?" Takumi growled. "I still do not get the reason on why do I still have to come with you for today's delivery."

"Can you stop complaining for once and just obey?" Bunta said with a hint of exasperation in his voice and climbed out the car. The little Fujiwara sighed heavily as he thought the wasted opportunity as a chance to drowse a short sleep while his father is busy handing the tofu. He followed suit in climbing out the car as his father opened the trunk and a tall and obese man in a chef gown and hat approached his father in a friendly way.

"You're a bit early today than usual, Fujiwara-kun," the chef commented in a smile.

Bunta chuckled. "Well, just for a change."

Both men looked at the direction of the car as they heard a bang coming from closing a door of a car. Takumi looked at both men boredly.

The chef looked back at the older Fujiwara. "Is that your son?"

Bunta nodded. "Yes it is." He looked at Takumi and called him, "Hey, kid! Come here."

Takumi aversely approached both men and stopped at his father's side. He bowed deeply at the oldest man in front of him and greeted him while the man just smiled at him in a fatherly manner and greeted him back. After he had straightened, the shoelaces of his shoes suddenly interested him.

"You're quite a handsome kid, aren't you?" the chef complimented in a smile.

Takumi felt his cheeks getting hot while Bunta smirked to that and said, "Of course he is. Where could he inherit it but from the yours truly." He, then, smiled confidently.

The chef laughed to that and shook his head. "Well, if you say so." He turned back to the youngest and asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Ta-Takumi," the little kid replied timidly.

"Oh, what a cute name you have there, kid. Sure your father had picked the name carefully," he said this time turning to the elder Fujiwara who looked very pleased of himself.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"So, you'll be going to school this coming September?"

Takumi nodded to that.

"Now I know why you are a bit early today," the chef said in mock accusation. "Now just go easy on him, alright? Even though he is a son of yours, remember he is still a five year old kid."

Bunta just smirked to that as he placed a hand on top of his son's head and ruffling it briefly despite his son's protests.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

The Fujiwara's found themselves back inside the car and buckling their seatbelts. As soon the older Fujiwara was finished, he turned to his son and said, "We're near of going back home but before that, I want to show you something that starting from this day on would be staying with you until the right time you make up your mind and maybe in your whole life."

Takumi looked at his father confusingly, unsure of what is suppose to be his reply but chose to say nothing. What was in his mind right now is the comfort of his warm bed could give as he gets his long-desired sleep.

Reading his son's thoughts, he added, "And I doubt if you still can go to sleep in what I am going to show you."

Takumi still didn't say anything to that and looked directly in front of him as his father turned the engine on and drove the car. The car came to a halt once again as the front pointed to the downhill course of the road.

Bunta pulled the handbrake up and said without looking at his son, "Make sure your seatbelts are buckled properly, kid, as we fly in this mountain." After he said this, he glanced at his son briefly who looked completely passive, bored and sleepy. He smiled inwardly to that and looked back at the road in front of him. "Here we go, kid."

Bunta pulled back down the handbrake, shifted to first gear and pressed the clutch. The car, now, started to move downhill and after every second increasing its speed. The Little Fujiwara widened his eyes in awe of his father's speed and accuracy when executing a turn. What was odd to the little Fujiwara is that what was a normal slide(in what the kid understands but mainly it is a drift) when they were climbing the mountain is now very magnificent, excellent… unexplainable. His father had seemed to completely transform. The Little Fujiwara cannot explain his father's drifting when he is now in downhill. Like what his father had said now fully awake, he observed how his father is doing all the perfectly imposed techniques. He saw from time to time on what his father was doing as he was preparing for a turn: he shifts to third gear, his right toe pushes the breaks while his right heel simultaneously pressing the clutch and doing under steering, and it results to a wonderful drift that passes a corner with accuracy and perfection. Everything looked very easy and the most casual thing to do.

Takumi could not hide his great amusement as he audibly gasped seeing his father hooking the tires at the gutter from the inside as he turned at a corner in suicidal speed and unhooked it after with no effort, like it was the most common thing to do. Bunta smiled at his son's expression as he watched him from the corner of his eyes. He, also, passed the five hairpins easily and of no problem.

The legendary Fujiwara Bunta is never out of surprises. His insides are now dancing in excitement as he was preparing for his last and greatest maneuver that would blow his son's mind.

He spontaneously grinned as his son could not believe his eyes in what his father is possibly doing right now. The little one had never imagined that doing this maneuver would ever be possible.

The car's left side lifted from the ground too high to what can anyone say than normal and the car started to drive with the only two remaining tires at the right.

A ski drift.

The usually bored expression of the Fujiwara Takumi is now very shocked: his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. He grabbed for the dashboard as he saw himself lifting. He is now looking down at his father for at the passenger side of the car, Bunta purposely allowed lifting for this technique. He does not know what to do for he is at the verge of shouting because of panic.

His father, now contented and believed that his son already had enough, slowly put the left side of the car back to the ground, to where it really belongs, and started to drive back normally, well in the Older Fujiwara's terms.

Takumi let out a deep sigh of relief as he was, once again, leveling with his father and the car finally was driving back using its four-wheels. Bunta let out a smirk, happy to see that his son had finally acknowledged all his showing-off that time. He made a last drift, an inertia drift, at the last corner of the pass then, drove all the way back to the motorway.

_Part 3 coming soon…_

**Please do review! Praise and constructive criticisms are very welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:**

**I've finally updated. Hooray! *throws confetti* Well, my writer's conscience kinda haunted me for not finishing this one.**

**Actually, this was already half-done but I did not have the energy to finish this since, well, this lacked feedback. Oh well, that's quite understandable. This is not a great story anyway.**

**Now, enough blabbering! I give you, the conclusion of this three-part story!**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**True Heart of A Racer**

**PART 3**

A familiar Panda Trueno car parked its way outside the Fujiwara Tofu Shop. Two familiar figures climbed out the car as soon as the engine died down. The youngest climbed the stairs that led to the shop but stopped on his tracks when he heard his father calling him. He just simply turned his head over his shoulder.

"You don't look all that sleepy now, kid." Bunta teased. "Are you sure you still want to go to sleep? I doubt that you'll have some."

Takumi groaned before he replied, "I'm going to go get some more sleep, Oyaji. I still need it badly." He proceeded to enter the shop.

Bunta chuckled to that. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. "I still insist that you cannot have some sleep this time, kid. You'll be thinking of what had happened earlier all day. Or on second thought, for a very long time."

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

Bunta Fujiwara was just peacefully reading his morning paper at the dining table and was lighting his cigarette when Takumi climbed sleepily down the stairs. This had been supported by yawning widely and rubbing his eyes that had a shadow under it in result of lost of sleep.

"Oyaji, is breakfast ready?" Takumi asked as he approached the dining table.

Bunta looked up from his paper to Takumi and glanced at the clock.

6:30 a.m

He looked back at his son who just sat at the cushion in front of the Japanese style dining table.

"You're very early today, kid, don't you think?"

Takumi nodded. "I just couldn't sleep well after we went back from the deliveries. Maybe because my sleep was disturb. I'm quite starving already."

Bunta smirked. 'Like what I have expected. He's mind is stuck to it no matter how much excuses he makes. I can sense it,' he thought. He ruffled his son's already messy hair. "Whatever you say, kid." He stood up. "Wait here. I made your favorite breakfast today."

Other kids would have sprung up and shouted in excitement after they would hear it but this kid was not the same as them. He just nodded to that without interest and made a very wide yawn once again which made his father chuckle before he headed to the kitchen.

Takumi scratched his head and just like what his father had suspected, he thought about the incident earlier as he went back to bed until now. He still can't get over with everything especially with the ski drift.

Who would have thought that that crazy old man had great skills when it comes to driving in mountains?

He still could not believe everything he had witnessed. He guessed his father was right about him thinking of the incident earlier for maybe a long time. He did not understand why he can't take his mind off of it. Maybe it was because he had experienced something that he had not yet experienced ever before, or maybe he still cannot believe that his crazy father could do such amazing techniques in a mountain, or maybe none of the above that he had not realized yet.

He came back to his senses when his father came back and placed the Little Fujiwara's breakfast in front of him.

He clasped his hands together and exclaimed quite boredly, "Thank you for the food!" and started digging in his breakfast. He just decided that maybe he would figure it out someday since he still could understand a lot of things for he was still just a kid and for now, he just wanted to feed his empty stomach.

_Eight years later…_

Loud banging onto the door can be heard inside the room of a youth who was still sleeping soundly.

"Hey! Takumi, wake up!"

A figure moved from under the sheets and slowly sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes off of sleep. Loud banging from the door continued which was irritating the teenager big time. 'Would you now knock it off?' he thought.

"I'm already awake!" he replied in a louder tone than he had intended. He set aside the covers and swung his feet off the bed. He put on his slippers and stood up. He headed for the door and opened it to see his father with an early cigarette in his mouth.

"Get changed quickly," his father commanded, "You woke up a bit later than usual."

Takumi scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly. "Well, I kinda not heard my alarm clock ringing. I was so tired yesterday that my body unconsciously turned off the alarm clock."

Bunta exhaled some smoke before replying, "Well then, that means you have to drive the car a bit faster this time than usual."

"Will that not let the tofu be smashed?" Takumi asked dumbly.

"Not until you spill the water from the cup," Bunta simply answered. "Now, get changed already or you'll be late." Bunta faced his back at Takumi and descended the stairs.

Takumi scratched his head once more and said to himself, "Does he know how hard it is to drive without letting the water spill out from the cup?" He sighed. "I guess I would be having a hard time delivering today," He, then, closed back the door to get changed.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

Takumi went out of the shop just in time to see his father lighted another cigarette.

"I'm ready to go," he said.

Bunta nodded and tossed the keys to his son. Takumi caught it and walked for the car. He opened the driver's side of the door and climbed in. He placed the keys in the ignition and turned on the engine.

His father crouched to level with the car's window and said, "You'll only have quarter an hour to deliver the tofu all the way to the hotel on the peak of Akina."

Takumi's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" he blurted out. "But Oyaji, you know that it takes me an hour to deliver the tofu since I'm being very careful not to smash it. If this is the case, why don't you deliver them yourself this time? I might not make it on time."

Bunta simply smirked to that. "You can make it if just push the car a little harder and try not to spill the water inside. Then, you don't have to worry anything about the tofu. That's simple enough isn't it?"

"For you maybe," he mumbled.

Bunta chuckled. He passed the cup filled with more than a quarter of water inside to Takumi, who took it and examined it meticulously.

"And you have added water this time. Are you really making fun of me?" he accused and supported it by glaring at his father who chuckled once more.

"Run along now or your time will run down to forty," his father said, obviously playing with the poor teenager.

Takumi mumbled something like "crazy old man" before he closed the window and headed off.

Bunta followed the car with his eyes while he inhaled smoke from the stick and exhaled it again. 'I know that this will be another challenge for you since you're not that comfortable with driving yet especially controlling the weight of the car in order not to smash the tofu. You've only started driving less than two months but as I can see, you've improved sooner than I had expected.'

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself amusingly. 'You're getting faster each week without you noticing it.' He looked out the distance. 'I know you make out that delivering tofu is something that you do forcefully and you are not very much happy doing it since it interrupts your sleep early in the morning whereas other people still get to sleep very soundly but you cannot hide this fact: not everything that you do right now is to your dislike.

'I'm fully aware, even though you do not admit it, you do love to drive that car up and down in Mount Akina and you're truly happy whenever you discover something new in your driving. You're saying that you're finding ways on how to drive the mountain in the shortest time possible so that you can get back to sleep as soon as possible. But all of these are excuses and you haven't noticed it yet but there will come a time that you'll finally realize why you're doing all these things without anyone telling you to do it. The true heart of a racer in you will bloom before anyone get to realize it.' He smiled once more, quite satisfied of himself, 'Well, that means the very first time we went to the pass and showed him half of my skills still struck him until now.' He gave himself a good stretch before entering back the shop.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

Takumi counter steered frantically after clearing the fourth hairpin corner since the water inside almost spilled over the boundaries that the cup provided that time. He sighed in complete relief as the water did not spilled which only meant that the tofu were not smashed or damaged in any way.

The teen decided to push the accelerator a bit upon entering the last of the five consecutive uphill hairpin corner, for he thought that he has to drive faster because had used up a lot of time upon entering the four hairpins very slowly, which was the biggest mistake: he steered hard but the car would not completely comply with him, the rear tires skid causing the car to turn at 180 degrees but it did not stopped there, the car was not yet finished for it continued to turn, trying to attempt a 360 degree turn and quickly heading toward the guardrail which freaked every single cell within the teenager.

Thanks to the reflexes that he had earned for less than two months, he literally kicked the brakes and at the same time, pulled up the hand brake and made the car halt abruptly just a few centimeters away from the guardrail and the engine stalled.

Takumi's legs shook violently; his whole body trembled in fear. He stayed like this for a while which was like an eternity before he had recovered again. He glanced at the cup of water in panic then to the matted floor directly below the cup. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and released it after a few moments, completely relieved that after the car had spun out of control luckily, no water spilled and once again meant no smashed tofu. It's not that he does not entirely care about his own safety but the safety of the tofu was much important to him this time.

Then it struck him, what was that he had done a while ago? Was that the one that his father had let him see ages ago? Sure, it was not as perfect and précised, especially controlled like what his father had done but it was somehow similar. He then remembered that he still had to do the deliveries. He turned on the engine and accelerated through the corners.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

He climbed back in the car with a sigh. He just finished handing over the deliveries and he was just right in time.

"Stupid old man," he muttered, crediting all the blame to his father. He obviously did this on purpose! Let me enumerate:

First, even though the old man knew he was not able to wake up, he did not bother to do it for another half an hour.

Second, he demanded him to drive the car faster since he was already behind schedule. He swore he saw a dangerous glint in his father's eyes which meant the whole thing was done on purpose so he could rush him and the old man quite enjoyed seeing his son to be in an anxious state.

Third, the water in the cup was more than usual which just made Takumi confirm his earlier suspicions.

That old man just wanted to see me suffer for his own amusement!

He almost had a heart attack when he lost control with the car at the fifth hairpin. Not only he had worried about his life, he had that stupid tofu to add to his burdens.

Oh well. No one/Nothing was harmed. _Yet._

He yawned and he realized he was still quite sleepy. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life once again. He pulled down the hand brake and turned to gear.

With the current worries gone, all he cared about was to get back on his warm and cozy bed.

XXXTRUE HEART OF A RACERXXX

He was approaching a corner. He wanted to try the inertia drift that his father showed to him before. The cup of water was still there and he wanted to experiment on doing it without letting the water spill. The tofu had already been delivered and he had nothing to worry about in case he failed in his first try.

He took a deep breath. Well, here it goes.

He stepped on the gas further, letting the car go faster. Before he entered the corner, he pressed the brakes and turned to lower gear. Then, he steered to the corner's direction. And as he entered the corner, he counter-steered and he let the car enter the corner by its inertia.

It was a beautiful sight. The tires screeched as the car was drifting smoothly. It was obvious that the one driving it was in complete control. The car exited the corner with no problem.

He looked back at the cup. It looked like no water spilled. A small smile played on his lips in accomplishment.

He was actually quite enjoying it than he thought.

Another bold thought crossed his mind. Why didn't he try the ski drift that his father did before, too? If that crazy old man can do it, he can too. Besides, he had cleared a corner clean with an inertia drift. Anyone would have failed in their first try but not him. The blood that was flowing in his veins was of a true racer. He had the talent for this. A gift from Heaven.

He really wanted to try it but he stopped himself. Who was he fooling? No matter how gifted he was, he was still a beginner no matter what angle you look at. That ski drift that that old man showed was an advanced technique. There's no way he can pull it off without wrecking the car into pieces or worse, ending up falling off the cliff.

Next time, he promised himself. He will practice and when he gets better and ready to do the trick, he will rub it on that arrogant and crazy old man's face.

Before he realized it, his true heart for racing had finally started blooming within him.

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you reading!**

**Yes! I've finally finished this after an eternity! This is my second completed Initial D story. I know this is short but I feel so accomplished! Thank you for being a part of this fic! **

**Now, may I ask you to please review! I really want to know your thoughts, reaction and feedback for this story. I don't mind if it is either praise or constructive criticism. I just want to know how the story was. ^^ Thank you in advance!**

**And about that inertia drift that I've just described there, I have no idea if it was right. I don't know how to execute one. I just made it all up. *wink wink* Well, if anyone out there knows how, you can PM me so I can correct it. ^^**

**October 29, 2012**


End file.
